I'm still in love with you!
by RyaNa-cHan
Summary: AU. One-shot. ICHIRUKI. Three years ago, they were lovers but someone ran away. It will be still the same if they see each other again?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I don't own the song "First Love" and "Stay with you" but I do own the story...

* * *

_Three years ago…_

This was the last day of Rukia Kuchiki in Karakura High. She's not a graduating student but a freshman. Today was her last day. Tomorrow will be the day she will be leaving. Neither she don't want to feel regret in her decision nor to hurt someone but it's too late. She hurt someone. She hurt her best friend. She hurt her boyfriend. She hurt Ichigo Kurosaki. She wants to tell Ichigo about her decision but her friend, Orihime Inoue said it. She felt anger and jealousy. Yet, it will be for a while. She wants to be alone right now and thinks for a better resolution.

As the bell rang, students jumped in joy for the class have ended. Others were talking and few of them don't mind what's happening including Rukia.

'This is the last time. This is a goodbye.' She thought as she gathered her books for the last time. She stood up. She looked at her chair and to her surroundings. She sighed.

Outside the school, a group of freshman students were talking.

"This is Kuchiki-san's last day. We should give her a party!" Orihime said happily.

"We should but where?" Tatsuki asked.

"In the downtown night club!" Keigo requested happily.

"You perverted!" Tatsuki growled as she punched Keigo.

"I'm just only requesting. I'm not doing something."

"Next time, think before you say."

Orihime was glad that the fight has ended. She was about to speak about their discussion but she saw Ichigo. She waved at him and he waved back.

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Inoue-san." He responded.

"Do you want to tag alone? We're planning to give a party for Kuchiki-san." Tatsuki informed.

"So this is her last day huh?" he whispered and said "Sure. Why not?"

They all decided to go to the music bar.

-----

Inside the Kuchiki mansion, all of the maids were busy packing the things that Byakuya and Rukia will be bringing tomorrow. The phone rang. Hanna, one of the maids picked up the phone and answered it.

"Kuchiki's mansion. Who do you want to speak up with?"

"HI! I'm Orihime Inoue. One of the classmates of Kuchiki-san. Is she there?"

"I'll check if she's here. Please wait for a moment."

"Thanks!"

-----

"I still don't know what to do." She mumbled under her pillow. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on her door. She get up on her bed and opened the door. It was Hanna.

"What is it Hanna?"

"Rukia-sama, your friend named Orihime Inoue wants to talk with you. Do you want to talk with her at this moment?"

"Yes. Please transfer her call to my phone here."

"Yes Rukia-sama."

Hanna transferred the call to Rukia's phone.

"Hi there Kuchiki-san!"

"Inoue-san, why do you call me?"

"Oh! Can you come with me? I mean with us?"

"With us?"

"I know that this is your last day here in Japan so we made a party for you. We all expect that you will come. Can you? Please!"

"Okay I will."

"Great! I'll be waiting and so they are! Meet us at the music bar. The one that we always hang-out. Bye!"

And the conversation has ended. 'Great! I accepted it and then, I still don't know what to do with him. What if he's there? Urgh!' She thought confusingly. She got up off her bed and went to her wardrobe. She chooses a white blouse with matching black beaded long necklaces and a black skirt. She combed her hair and put some make-up to make her self look more presentable. She also put on her white boots. She looked at the mirror and sighed. 'This is going to be a great night huh?' She thought as she gets her black handbag. She went downstairs to ask permission to go out. She knocked softly.

"Nii-sama, can I come in?"

"Sure."

She entered the room. She stood with grace, acting as if she's not nervous. Of course, she's not. It's just a permission to go out but it's a big deal to Byakuya. He always wants to make sure that she's in proper hands.

"What it is?" Byakuya asked her and she replied quickly.

"Nii-sama, can I go out with my friends?"

"If that's your wish, you can."

"Thank you."

She was glad that Byakuya permitted her since he was so strict.

-----

Room 486. That's the room that Orihime had rented for the party. The decorations were simple. Foods were all look delicious the fact that Orihime cooked it. The guests have arrived which consist of Tatsuki, Chizuru, Orihime, Mizuro, Keigo, Uryuu and Ichigo. Only one is missing and that's Rukia.

It took fifteen minutes for Rukia to get in the place. She went to room 486. As she opened the door, the lights were off.

"Surprise!"

She gasped.

"Kuchiki-san, you made it! I'm so happy!"

"I'm now here! We can start the party."

And so the party was started. They all ate Orihime's food and she was too proud of it. After eating, they started singing. The first singer will be chosen by spinning the bottle. Tatsuki spins first the bottle and it landed on Ichigo.

"Ichigo! You're the singer!"

"Me?!"

Tatsuki started to laugh as she handed the songbook. He sighed. On the other hand, Rukia looked shocked. She didn't noticed him. She was overwhelmed at the party and her problems were suddenly flew away. And now, Ichigo is there and she can't escape. She should be strong and face all of the consequences. Ichigo finished choosing the song. He went to the stage. The background music played as Ichigo gets the microphone.

The introduction of the song was played. His friends were clapping as he started singing.

_Saigono kissu wa  
Tabako no flavor gashita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

"Wait." Rukia whispered "I know this song."

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou'  
Dare wo omotte 'run darou'_

His voice was clam and passionate leaving his friends amazed of what they heard. Rukia, on the other hand was nearly crying when she heard the song.

_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dare kato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Imawa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashi uta utaeru made_

This song was her favorite song and Ichigo knows too well. Then she remembers all their sweet memories, their first hug and kiss, their first date and everything. She felt pain in her heart. She can't finish the song. She wants to go outside. She stood up.

"Where are you going Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-kun is not yet finishes singing."

"I need to go outside. I, um…got a phone call. I'll be coming back."

She went out of the room and run outside. Then, she felt tears flowing down her eyes. She put her hand on her chest, feeling the beat of her heart. It was fast yet it hurts. She doesn't know why. Suddenly she heard someone on her back. It was Ichigo.

"Rukia. I want to talk with you. Please look at me."

"I can't. If I look at you things will get worse for me and for you too. Ichigo, you know that I already made a decision. I can't stop it anymore. My flight is tomorrow. You can't stop the time." She said in a low voice.

It was really hard for her to say good-bye especially to him.

"What if I can do that? I love you Rukia and always will. Please…don't go. " He begged.

"Ichigo, it's over. This is over. I choose Europe over you. If were really meant for each other, time will come and I'll be yours forever."

She walked away with tears on her cheeks. She was gone.

-----

_Present Time…_

It was Ichigo's last year in high school. He will be graduating next week. After that, he will go to Tokyo and study there. He wants to become a doctor. He was influenced by his father who owns a clinic downtown. There, he practiced and helped his dad's patients. It was a tough job but it was nice helping people. He realized what he wanted to be on that day. He already made plans for his future.

Miss Zhang, the adviser of class 3 – A where Ichigo is included went inside the classroom. She greeted her students and said something.

"This will be your last week. I hope that all the lessons I discussed will be inside in your brain. Focus first on your study. Education is the key to success. Think carefully what course you really like. It is very important. College life is a no joke. It holds your future. Class, I know almost all of you have a relationship but give more time on your career path. Is that clear? I hope you all understand what I'm saying to all of you."

As Miss Zhang ended, Ichigo suddenly remembers Rukia's words. Those words hurt him a lot yet he still loves her. He smiled softly. Orihime, on the other hand noticed Ichigo's smile. She wondered why. Then she remembered Rukia's pm to her.

_ChappyRukia: Hi!_

_SweetOrihime: Kuchiki-san, is that you?_

_ChappyRukia: Yep! *hugs* How are you doing?_

_SweetOrihime: *hugs back* Pretty fine. Our graduation is on next week. I can't wait!_

_ChappyRukia: I see. _

_SweetOrihime: So, how's Europe?_

_ChappyRukia: It's a nice place but I still miss Japan. By the way, I'm coming home next week!_

_SweetOrihime: Really? That's nice!_

_ChappyRukia: Yes! Please keep it as a secret from everyone especially to him._

_SweetOrihime: I understand._

_ChappyRukia: Thanks._

'I can't tell it to him. I made a promise but I hope that they will see one another.' She thought.

-----

March 25. The day of all the students were waiting for. The graduation ceremony has begun. Students from each class were marching towards to their designated seat. The principal gave his very long speech which is boring. After that, students got their diploma. As the ceremony ended, students jumped in joy and others were crying.

Orihime received a text message from Rukia.

_I'm here outside. I'll wait for you._

She smiled and went outside the auditorium. She saw Rukia. She run towards her and hug her.

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Inoue-san!"

"I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too. Where's Tatsuki?"

Speaking of Tatsuki, she arrived with Ichigo. She was busy chatting with him. She noticed someone familiar. It was Rukia. With excitement, she shout Rukia's name and hug her.

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"Rukia! It's so nice to see you!"

Suddenly, Rukia looked at Tatsuki's back. There he is! Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo." She whispered but Tatsuki heard her.

Tatsuki got Orihime and waved goodbye to Rukia. She wanted to give them some privacy. Ichigo walks forward to Rukia. He smiled at her and so she is. There's an awkward silence at first. Now, all they can hear was the music coming from the speakers.

_Fuki nuketa kaze ga  
Yurashi teru shin  
Ryoku no kaate n  
Hito hira kimi no ho o  
Ima kazaru shizuku _

_Nani o ieba ii ii takute  
Demo ienai de iru  
Kowareta tokei mitai sa  
I can't step over myself_

Ichigo decided to speak up first.

"Yo!" Ichigo said.

"Hey…" She responded quickly.

And another silence was heard from them.

_I just wanna stay with you  
Hitori de nakanai de  
Sono namida kawakasu yo o na  
I can be your sunshine forever  
Kesenai kizu nara kizuna ni kae nagara  
Mirai dake boku dake o mite  
We can be together zutto  
Ei en ni_

"How are you? How's Europe?"

"I'm fine. Europe is such a beautiful place to live in."

_Sumikitta sora to  
Taiyo ga egao o  
Okureru yo ni  
... wande kang  
Shime kitta mado  
I keep on knocking on your door_

_Tame ratta mama ja  
Kiseki na n te oko senai_

"I see. You know Rukia, I still remember the words you said to me three years ago."

"Me too. I realized something."

"And what is that?"

_I just wanna stay with you  
Ima kimi ni tsuta e yo  
Ano egao omo I daserusa  
I promise if I can be your one  
Kokoro no sokokara kimi wo aishiteru  
Itsumademo hanasana I kara  
I'll be there for you when you need me because I love you_

"I'm still in love with you."

He didn't reply to her. Thus, he brought up his hand to her cheek, gently touching her downwards her chin. He held her chin and gave her a passionate kiss. That was his answer. He still loves her and that's forever.

_Kagi ga aku oto ga ima  
Kiko e ta kigashita_

_I just wanna stay with you  
Ima kimi ni tsutae yo  
Ano egao omoi daserusa  
I promise if I can be your one  
Kokoro no sokokara kimi wo aishiteru  
Itsumademo hanasana I kara  
I'll be there for you when you need me because I love you_

_

* * *

_**Author's notes:**

Hi everyone!! It's nice to be back here in but before that, I just want to say that this is a reversed story of First Love which I accidentally deleted in my profile. Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling. I don't have a beta. Guys, please click the Review button... Thanks!!

By the way, I want to post my new story which is also an one-shot by this week but it's so sad that I can't. I'm so busy due to my Book Report. Imagine doing it with 30 literary pieces, it's kinda hard for me. If I can't pass this on time maybe I can't graduate from High School. So, I really need more time. I hope that you understand my side...

But don't worry... I'm thinking of posting it by next week. I'm talking about the story Forever Always~ The story is on the process which is quite good to be post. I'm looking for some time to type it and to post it too.


End file.
